Toru Higashi
Toru Higashi ( , Higashi Tōru) is a character in Judgment and one of Takayuki Yagami's main allies, albeit reluctantly. He is a prominent member of the Matsugane Family and has managed Charles on their behalf since the expulsion of his former aniki, Masaharu Kaito. Personality Despite his tough guy antics, Higashi appears to be a good person deep down, something that Yagami quickly figures out after reuniting with him following Kaito's expulsion from the Matsugane Family. He also appears to have a deep sense of friendship towards Kaito, going as far as to track down the burglar who had raided the Matsugane Family office in an attempt to make up for Kaito's expulsion. Appearance Higashi has a relatively slim build that is ideal for a Muay Thai practitioner. His attire consists of a light grey pinstriped suit worn over a violet and gold patterned shirt and red dress shoes. His short brown hair is slicked back, and he wears gold-rimmed prescription sunglasses, as well as a gold chain necklace and two earrings in his left ear; a black stud and a smaller pearl earring. In flashbacks, he has a more humble appearance, wearing a plain grey suit over a white shirt, black dress shoes, and clear prescription glasses. The Matsugane Family crest pin adorns his lapel in both of his appearances. Background Higashi was present alongside Masaharu Kaito on the day one hundred million yen was stolen from the Matsugane Family office, though Higashi's involvement was never made known as Kaito claimed sole responsibility for the incident. With Kaito's expulsion weighing on him, Higashi decided to get the money back by any means necessary, believing Kaito would be allowed back into the family if the hundred million were returned. A tip from Kazuya Ayabe and some digging of his own lead him down to the sewers of Kamurocho and to the thief, a homeless man nicknamed Red Nose. There he stumbled across a meeting between Red Nose and Kyohei Hamura, who had hired Red Nose to stage the robbery in order for Kaito to take the fall. Higashi was forced to kill Red Nose then and there to prove his loyalty to Hamura and save his own life. Though unable to negotiate Kaito's return, Higashi retrieved the full hundred million for the Matsugane Family and earned Hamura's favor. He quickly rose through the ranks as a result and later ended up as Charles' manager, a position previously held by Kaito. With his newfound influence within the family, he made it his personal mission to protect Mitsugu Matsugane in Kaito's absence, though by all appearances he was loyal to Hamura. Judgment Fighting Style Higashi's fighting style is based around Taekwondo with some elements of Muay Thai, with a heavy reliance on kicks and grappling techniques. He is able to unleash multiple kicks in quick succession, perform a slower roundhouse kick, and launch himself into a powerful flying knee strike, all of which are utilized in a chain of attacks which must be blocked via timed button inputs. Additionally, he is capable of grappling his opponent to the ground, getting a punch in while they recover. He does also utilize punches in his regular combos - a quick jab and a slow, circular strike - though his use of them is limited. His indigo aura sometimes flares up intensely, signaling his Deadly Attack, a cartwheel kick which can leave Yagami with Mortal Wounds if not avoided. When using a tantō, he slashes in quick, wide arcs and is able to rack up damage if given the chance, as knives are impossible to block without the necessary defensive skills. He loses the knife midway through the fight, however, and goes back to his regular unarmed fighting style. Trivia * Higashi's style of knife fighting is very similar to Kanji Koshimizu's. * During the second boss fight, even if Yagami fails to disarm him, Higashi will not retrieve his knife after stabbing him and continues the rest of the fight unarmed. Gallery Tōru Higashi.jpg|Body Render Toru Higashi 04.png|Higashi, one year prior Toru Higashi 05.png Hamura threatens Higashi.png Toru Higashi 01.png Toru Higashi 02.png Toru Higashi 03.png Higashi beat up 03.png Higashi beat up.png Higashi beat up 02.png Kaito and Higashi.png|Higashi and Kaito Higashi reaching for Kaito.png|Higashi reaching for Kaito after their defeat at the hands of The Mole Higashi and Kaito beat up by the Mole 02.png|Higashi and Kaito unconscious on the floor of Charles Category:Judgment Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Matsugane Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:AI Partners Category:Allies